The starhammer chronicles
by Mace sheperd
Summary: A transgender techmarine, a perverted Loxatl, an autistic vespid who's in a relationship with a kinky gue'vesa and then some more misfits, this group will know more then the grim darkness of their universe when they end up in a universe where there is more then war, they will become more then misfits they will become the feared heroes of the federation


Hello everyone welcome to the spinoff of my story The Multiverse travels of Ben10!

This story will be about Destron and his near infinite armies assaulting the star trek universe and a team of people from the warhammer 40k universe being assigned to protect the star trek universe.

If you haven't read The Multiverse travels of Ben10 read it first before you read this!

A heads up the beginning of this chapter is going to be rushed because I want to show the main characters meeting each other and entering the star trek universe, so I have left out several scenes however later chapters will be less rushed.

Disclaimer I don't own Warhammer 40k, star trek or Ben10 I own only my OC's

Location Universe 40,000 point 41,000 Planet Terra the imperial palace

In this vast golden marvel of a palace sat the writhing carcass known as the emperor of mankind, he sat on the golden throne the only thing keeping him alive.

As usual The Great ruler of Mankind was in excruciating pain but what was unusual was that he had an audience with someone.

The person standing in front of the golden throne was a 5 ft 8 inch tall 19 year old boy with long red hair and a pointed red mustache and sideburns, his left eye was a bright red cybernetic while half his right arm was a black cybernetic with golden fingers, however that couldn't be seen as he was wearing a golden gauntlet on that arm, the infinity gauntlet to be exact.

He was wearing a green gi with a black circle with a white number ten on the left side, he wore a panama hat and a multicolor scarf as well as black skull stud earrings on his ears and a golden necklace with eyestalks on it, on his neck.

This was Ben Tennyson the chosen one, he was not a native of this universe and he had come here to have an audience with the emperor an audience that was just about concluded.

The emperor spoke a whisper breaking through his corpse lips "I will give you this aquilla aura so that anyone who serves me will know you have my blessing"

A golden energy shot out of the emperor towards Ben, the energy got behind Ben and produced a large holy aquilla the size of a cow so that anyone who gazed upon Ben knew that he had The Emperor's blessing.

Ben spoke "Thank you your majesty, I shall recruit the best from your imperium for this mission"

The emperor whispered back "We all need to stand together in these troubling times"

Ben went to take his leave the large holy aquilla trailing behind him.

Ben walked through the halls of the imperial palace he walked past custodes without fear, for he with his Benivitrix could instantly transform into creatures far more powerful then them.

The custodes eyed Ben wearily some were still not sure to believe his story about him being from another universe and about there being a multiverse war going on, they would have tried to kill him if it weren't for The Emperor ordering them to let him in.

As Ben walked he thought to himself 'Now that's out of the way I just have to talk to the ethereals of the Tau empire'

Location The Hero's hand in orbit over Terra, three hours later

6 figures stirred awake in a dark room that was lit only by a small lamp.

They tried to move but found they were restrained by an orange skin tight energy barrier.

This caused one of them who was a grey quadrupedal lizard like alien with red pupil less eyes to remark "Hey if you're into bondage I'm totally into that also!"

This caused another one of them who resembled a combination between a hunchbacked human and a great white shark to say "A xeno! A filthy xeno die you abomination!"

This being was named Milhouse simmons he was a pelager a type of shark like abhuman, he also possessed hunchback syndrome and the pariah gene which he tried to put in use right now.

However to his surprise he found he couldn't activate his blank aura.

He remarked "What the warp? Why can't i use my blank powers? I'm the strongest blank in the imperium of man!"

Milhouse simmons was a culexus assassin of the officio assassinorum wearing culexus armor that was customized to fit his hunchbacked shark like form, and he was the only abhuman blank, he was also the most powerful for his aura at its most powerful could drive everyone within 50 miles insane.

Another restrained figure was a techmarine of the blood angels, her name was Molly sessions she was a transgender techmarine she was biologically male but identified as female so along with her superhuman augmentations and cybernetics she had a sex change done.

Molly is 8 ft tall her left arm is mechanical with a drill for a hand

The Whole top of her head and front of her face is mechanical with eight glowing orange cybernetic eyes

There are seven tubes connected to a gas mask attachment to where her jaw is supposed to be

The seven tubes are attached to a box that is attached to her stomach the box is for eating

The box has 2 tubes on the bottom to which a cyborg human skull is attached to each tube

She has several mechanical arms on her back and both her legs are mechanical and allow her to jump long distances

Her back also has a jetpack grafted to it

She also has icy blonde hair which has been transplanted from her old organic scalp to her new mechanical scalp, her icy blonde hair is done in a beehive.

She has breast implants and a mechanical vagina.

Her cybernetics are a bloodred just like her armor making her look like a giant red cyborg behemoth.

She said to Milhouse in a mechanical voice "I know who you are! You're also the most disgusting mutant allowed to live by The Imperium of man!"

Milhouse roared in anger "What did you say cyberpunk!"

Molly replied "You heard me you mutant abomination!"

A third voice spoke up coming from a 7 ft tall abnormally muscular woman, she wasn't muscular enough to be manly though just more muscular then the average woman she was not human but an ogryn.

She was bald and dressed in a black and red commissar outfit with the hat.

This was Minervina lincoln she was an ogryn perpetual and a commissar on top of that she was the imperium's first abhuman/ mutant commissar.

She spoke saying "Seriously techmarine there is nothing wrong with mutants as long as they serve The Imperium like Milhouse and I do so please SHUT UP WITH YOUR HATRED OF MUTANTS"

Molly was about to angrily retort when another voice cut in addressing Milhouse, "I like mutants as long as they're male and sexy unfortunately you don't make the cut boy"

This voice belonged to an iron snakes dreadnought who had a multimelta on the right side and a cybernetic arm on the left side, this was Benedicto Pena he was an apothecary AND a dreadnought of the iron snakes chapter he is a flaming gay and addresses people as boy or girl like everybody else he was restrained by a skin tight orange energy barrier.

Molly angrily yelled her mechanical voice screeching "Both of you shut up!"

A sixth voice then spoke up "Hey you leave the sexy commissar alone I don't care what you say to the dreadnought but watch what you say to the smoking hot abhuman mutant commissar! Hey Minervina I've heard so much about your exploits it's an honor to meet you even if these aren't ideal circumstances"

The sixth voice belonged to a 6 ft tall asian male who was wearing flak armour and a red bandana on his head, he had black hair which was shaved into a mohawk with the words "Catachan rocks" on the left side of his head.

Minervina raised an eyebrow "You look like a fresh recruit, you must have a lot of balls to talk to a techmarine that way may I ask your name?"

The sixth voice guy smiled and replied "My name is Sora abe and I am of the Catachan jungle fighters regiment"

Minervina replied "Well that explains your gung ho attitude which is already so apparent, no guardsmen in their right mind would make such brazen remarks about a commissar like myself, how old are you and how long have you been in the guard?"

Sora replied "I am 14 and have been in the guard for two months"

A new voice then spoke up this one belonging to a human woman she said "Heh you're all of the same side yet you turn on each other like starving kroot hounds you prove my belief that the imperium is barbaric and should be conquered"

Into the light stepped an unrestrained 19 year old human female, she was 6 ft 2 inches tall and of middle eastern heritage she possessed black eyes and long black hair as well as F cup breasts, she was wearing orange tau armor.

She said "Greetings my name is Imtithal manson I am a guevesa of The Tau empire and this is my boyfriend Klr'vlr'gluck"

She introduced her boyfriend who was also unrestrained he was a 5 ft 2 inch tall blue bipedal insect like alien with bat like wings, he possessed six eyes and was wearing orange armor that took on the form of a vest and a helmet, he was a vespid (an alien race that works for The Tau empire)

Klr'vlr'gluck quietly waved his hand he was a shy vespid it was a wonder how he managed to acquire a girlfriend at all!

The restrained imperium soldiers upon seeing the unrestrained Tau empire soldiers came to the conclusion they had been captured by the Tau empire and began shouting threats.

Sora shouted "You xenophile bitch! What the hell is wrong with you siding with xenos over your own people!"

Milhouse shouted "Count yourself lucky that you've managed to subdue my aura otherwise I'd drive you insane to the point that drowning in acid would be a mercy! No one betrays The Emperor and lives!"

Molly let out a loud mechanical yell "Traitor! Heretic! Xenophile whore!"

Benedicto commented "Ew just ew you're gross girl, not even I would fuck a male vespid and I'm the guy who's perfectly willing to fuck male abhumans!"

The first being who spoke up, the quadrupedal lizard alien who was a loxatl adressed Klr'vlr'gluck "You're one lucky Vespid to have landed a human girlfriend that hot I would just love to lick her breasts, oh by the way my name is Fmbo"

Imtithal said to Fmbo "Well Fmbo if you lick my breasts I'll cut your tongue off and shove it up your ass! No one but my boyfriend gets to touch my breasts!"

Fmbo laughed and said "Ooh you're a feisty girl I love the feisty ones"

Imtithal scowled at Fmbo making him laugh.

Klr'vlr'gluck then said more like whimpered "W-we didn't abduct you B-Ben did for a v-v-very important mission"

Sora yelled "You can take that mission and shove it up your xeno ass I would rather die then help the tau empire!"

Klr'vlr'gluck flinched obviously he didn't like being yelled at due to his shy nervous nature.

His girlfriend Imtithal began rubbing his shoulders to calm him down and she sent a dirty look Sora's way who responded by crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out at her.

A new voice spoke up "Well you are a charming bunch, you're supposed to function as a team yet the members of the imperium can't even get along with each other"

Into the light stepped Ben and behind him was the aquilla of golden psychic energy the emperor had given him, this made the members of The Imperium gasp in shock.

Molly said "He has The Emperor's blessing? But how?"

Minervina said "I don't know but it must be something really important maybe The Imperium and the Tau empire are forging an alliance?"

Sora scoffed "Don't be absurd, we kill xenos not work with them!"

Ben then spoke "Everyone I gathered you here for a reason and that is to protect a universe under siege from Destron, not this universe but another one.

There are millions of universes out there and they are all in danger from an alien god called Destron the universe wrecker and his near infinite armies, I have gathered all of you to form a team to protect a universe that is very different from your own, The Emperor himself wants you to put aside your differences and work together to protect this other universes humanity"

The restrained imperium members plus the restrained Loxatl Fmbo tried to take that in, this idea that there was more then one universe and that there was more then one humanity in the multiverse.

Fmbo was the first to recover he asked "So how much am I getting paid for this? I am a mercenary after all"

Ben looked at Fmbo and said " If you join my organization I will bring your lover back to life"

Fmbo gasped "H-how can you do that?"

Ben replied mysteriously "I have my ways"

Molly then recovered next "Does The emperor want us to form a crusade to bring this universes humanity under The rule of his glorious imperium?"

Ben shocked Molly by saying "No, The Emperor only wants you to protect this universes Humanity and their allies"

Milhouse asked "Allies what do you mean by that?"

Ben explained "In this universe The Human race is part of a vast galactic government called The United federation of planets which is made up of not only humans but several alien races"

Molly cried out "Heresy! The humans in that universe are heretics! Why would The Emperor want us to protect them?!"

Sora agreed with her "Yeah only a heretic would form an alliance with a xeno, and we are not heretics especially not the sexy commissar!"

Ben sighed "Look the rules in that universe are very very different then the rules in your universe are, heresy is a foreign concept to that universes humanity and so is religion, your mission is to not only protect that universes humanity and their allies but to also adapt to the different circumstances can you do that?"

Molly, Minervina, Benedicto, sora and Milhouse remained silent until Ben yelled "I said can you do that?!"

Sora tried to salute but found he couldn't due to the energy shield restraints so he simply shouted "Yes sir!"

Benedicto said "I'll do anything necessary to serve the emperor, boy"

Minervina said "I will do anything for The Emperor!"

Milhouse said "You can count on me"

Molly said "I live to serve The Emperor by any means"

Ben then asked "Fmbo since you're not of the imperium I know you won't serve for The Emperor but will you serve for your lover?"

Fmbo replied "I'll do anything to have her back"

Ben smiled and said "Good welcome to The Bastard children of Destron"

Ben pushed a button on the wall to deactivate the energy restraints releasing the imperium members as well as the loxatl mercenary Fmbo.

Milhouse the hunchbacked pelager blank asked in a confused voice "Oy isn't Destron the guy whose armies we're fighting? Why is this organization named after him?"

Ben suppressed nervous laughter that was dying to escape he instead calmly replied "The name of my organization is to mock Destron"

Benedicto said in his usual flaming gay voice "I can see the wisdom in that boy"

Ben then said "Anyways the universe I'm taking you to is called Universe ST9 I will be taking you to a space station called Deep space 9 in that universe, you will meet xenos there as well as humans so you're going to have to put old prejudices aside especially since there are xenos on your team like Fmbo and Klr'vlr'gluck"

Molly replied "I never imagined I would be working with xenos"

Benedicto replied "Neither have I, girl"

Minervina the ogryn perpetual commissar began chanting a mantra to herself " You're doing this for the emperor, you're doing this for the emperor"

Sora the catachan jungle fighter then came up to Minervina and put an arm around her shoulder and said "Think of it this way beautiful atleast we have each other through this craziness"

Minervina felt her insides tingle and her face heat up but she summoned up her composure and coldly pushed Sora away and said "Get away from me guardsmen you're to young and low ranked to be worthy of a relationship with me"

Sora smirked "I might be younger then you and i might be lower ranked then you but I got a body that makes me worthy of you, check out these bolters" he then flexed for her making the abhuman mutant commissar blush.

Ben thought 'Something will definitely develop between those two later on'

Ben then cleared his throat and said "Now here are your weapons, you need them as Deep space 9 is currently under attack from Destron's forces"

Ben hit a button on the wall, this caused the wall to flip over unveiling the weapons of the formerly restrained imperial characters and the loxatl mercenary Fmbo.

Molly rushed to the stored weapons faster then anyone else could.

She grabbed her storm bolter and a long black staff that ended in a glowing blue block, a power hammer.

Molly nuzzled her weapons and said "Oh my precious weapons Momma missed you you adorable deadly pieces of machinery!"

She then felt what felt like a light breeze pushing against her, she looked down and saw Sora pushing against her.

He looked up at her and said "Can you get out of the way you mechanical behemoth? The rest of us want to get our weapons to!"

Molly growled and backhanded Sora knocking him to the ground she then said "You will learn respect mortal"

Sora laughed and spit out a tooth he then said "You think you're scary? News flash you're nothing compared to what I faced every day on my homeworld!"

Molly let out a mechanical huff and stomped off not bothering to push the issue further while Sora got back up onto his feet and retrieved his weapons, a black hellgun and a golden chain axe.

Milhouse was next he said "oy it'll be good to have my weapons on me again" as he retrieved his ogryn ripper gun and silver power maul (a high tech baton with a power field surrounding it)

Minervina was next as she retrieved her lightning claws and plasma pistol.

And Fmbo was last as he retrieved his Body mounted flechette blaster, which he strapped to his body, the weapon being reattached to his underbelly.

Fmbo said "I feel hyped for battle now, my flechette blaster plus my psychic powers and I'm ready to go!"

Ben nodded his head "Good I will transport you all to the universe you will be protecting"

Molly then said "Wait a minute what about the xenophile and the vespid did you confiscate their weapons to?"

Before Ben could answer Imtithal smirked and revealed her Pulse rifle, she stuck her tongue out at Molly and said "No he didn't, unlike you imperium barbarians we of the Tau empire can be trusted with our weapons"

Klr'vlr'gluck to revealed he had his weapon, a neutron blaster.

Molly said "If I could roll my eyes I would, Now scarf guy I never got your name"

Ben replied "My name is Ben tennyson and I am your new boss"

Molly replied "I only serve The Emperor"

Ben then said "The Emperor wants you to to join my organization and protect Universes ST9's humanity and their allies, that makes you and the others my subordinates you all will report to me"

Molly huffed, she couldn't argue with that logic.

Ben then said "It'll be ten minutes before we arrive At Deep space 9 In Universe ST9 so try to get to know your teammates"

Meanwhile in Universe ST9 (The star trek universe)

Location the space station Deep space 9

This space station was under attack by Destron's forces, genetically engineered bio weapons of all kinds were assaulting it.

Creatures that looked like skinless humanoids with a skull like mask and a big fungus growing out of their face were gunning combatant and civilians alike down with batarian executioner shot guns, these were called Echo troopers and they were very hard to kill due to the bubblegum pink armor they were wearing which was immune to phaser fire.

Their faces looked like the face of a skinless human with an exoskeleton on top, however on the front a fungus was bursting out of that exoskeleton thus covering the eyes, their deformed faces horrified the inhabitants of the station.

Then there were the candle legs, 6 legged grey skin creature that had a candle shaped head, no eyes, 4 stubby arms that ended in fingerless candle shaped stubs, a zipper like mouth and a symbol that looked like an upside down heart with a dagger sticking out of it on their face.

The candle legs didn't have armor so they weren't as unstoppable as the Echo troopers but it still took more then one blast to kill them(atleast 3).

Then there were the bloated marines, a grey fetus like creature with eyes as black as knight and scaly faces, they were obese and had stubby arms and despite their weight could run very fast and kill someone by charging them.

It also took more then one shot from a phaser to kill these guys, it took atleast 5 shots.

And finally there were the Cross walkers, 6 ft tall pink skinned creature that had two short eyestalks that were sealed shut, it had a platypus like bill full of razor sharp teeth, and two long flappy fin like ears on the back of its head.

It was naked and its right arm was a crossbow like structure that can shoot spiked frisbee like projectiles.

These creatures took atleast two shots from a phaser to kill.

This army of genetically engineered monsters had the stations staff on the ropes, all across the station lay dead bajoran security guards and dead starfleet officers of various races, they had either been shot by the disk projectiles of the cross walkers or shot by the shotguns of the echo troopers, kicked to death by the candle legs or crushed by a charge from the bloated marines.

The starfleet officers were being forced to fall back.

One of the officers was Julian bashir a dark skinned black haired man wearing a green starfleet uniform, he was a doctor and was treating a wounded starfleet officer.

The officer in question was a Lurian talaxian hybrid, he had a potato shaped head with brown skin and a wide mouth and tiny ears on the side of his head but he possessed talaxian traits too such as the red, yellow and black scales on the side of his head and on top of his head.

He was wearing a red shouldered starfleet uniform and he was currently bleeding from his right shoulder and left knee.

Julian was using some medical instruments to try to pull out the projectiles Julian said "Columbus you should rest those projectiles nicked you pretty good, it's strange that those fungus faced monsters are using projectile weapons"

Columbus replied "No! I will not rest! There are people fighting and dying against these monsters, I must help hold them off until reinforcements get here now where's my phaser rifle?"

Julian sighed and gave Columbus his phaser rifle back, Columbus shakily got to his feet and helped Chief obrien kill a bloated marine that was charging him, the combined shots from their phaser rifles overpowering it and reducing it to swiss cheese.

Chief obrien said "Thanks Columbus I would've ended up like a pancake if it weren't for your help"

The remaining starfleet officers on the station were security officer Columbus, Captain Sisko, Chief obrien, Julian bashir, Jadzia Dax, Engineer Tustridi obrien (who was a female denobulan betazoid hybrid) then there were several members of the bajoran militia left such as Constable odo and Major kira.

Jadzia dax and Tustridi worked together to take down a horde of candle legs.

Tustridi looked like a female denobulan with short red hair and she had the all black irises of a betazoid which came from her betazoid father, she was wearing a yellow starfleet uniform.

(Tustridi is an oc of mine and she is the adopted sister of Miles obrien)

Tustridi said to Jadzia "We can't hold out much longer! There are to many of them and they are to hard to kill!"

Jadzia shot a cross walker in the head before saying "I know! Benjamin how much longer will it be before reinforcements get here?"

Captain sisko replied "Another hour at least!"

Jadzia then said "We don't have an hour!"

Meanwhile Odo had transformed into an algorian mammoth, a 4 meter tall creature with a non prehensile snout, eyestalks, and pointed ears.

He was the most effective fighter so far as he was trampling crosswalkers, candle legs and bloated marines.

Odo in his algorian mammoth form tried to trample an echo trooper but the creature was protected by its armor.

Odo knocked the creature back several times sending it rolling across the floor but couldn't injure it.

It was then that an idea occurred to Odo.

Before the skinless fungus faced creature could get up he stomped on its unarmored head crushing it.

Odo then shouted "The armoured ones are vulnerable at their head! Aim for their head!"

Odo was then shot by three echo troopers, although the shots weren't lethal they caused him pain and he quickly charged them and knocked them over and crushed their skulls.

Captain sisko said "You heard him! Aim for the heads of the armored ones!"

Chief obrien shot three armored ones in the head before taking cover behind an overturned table.

Columbus thought that shooting the other creatures in the head would probably be a faster quicker way to kill them as well so he aimed and fired scoring a direct hit on a candle legs' head.

Columbus said "Aim for the heads of all of them! They're vulnerable there!"

And so the battle begun to turn.

Sisko shot two echo troopers in the head before shooting a bloated marine in the head.

Jadzia dax shot four Bloated marines in the head before she took cover behind a wall from an Echo trooper's shotgun.

Tustridi obrien shot a cross walker in the head before she shot two Echo troopers in the head.

However just as the battle was beginning to turn a purple portal opened up and out of it stepped a monstrosity that would haunt the nightmares of those who saw it for weeks.

It had a bulky grey body with pillar like legs, a right arm that ended in an organic buzzsaw while its left arm was emaciated and had a flipper underneath.

The creature was 7 ft tall and had two heads one was an eyeless maw the other was human like with an afro BUT had testicles on the chin.

The creature roared and out of its first head(the maw one) it spat out another creature this one looked like a deformed three eyed human baby whose legs had been fused together and whose torso had been twisted upside down and then swollen and filled with a glowing yellow substance.

It spat out a couple more of these grotesque mutant babies and they began to crawl towards the federation and bajoran militia fighting force.

Sisko had to swallow his lunch the sight of these baby monsters repulsed him as a father, and he wasn't the only one, Miles ended up throwing up his lunch.

Once Chief Miles was done throwing up he asked "Sir what should we do? I don't think those baby monsters are a threat to us"

Sisko replied "We shouldn't underestimate the enemy, that testicle chinned monster wouldn't send harmless monsters to attack us, prepare to fire!"

However before they could one of the baby monsters managed to make it within range of a bajoran militia fighter and it exploded, thus blowing the unfortunate Bajoran up.

Sisko then said "They're suicide bombers! Quick fire on them before they can get in range!"

The starfleet officers fired blowing up the three eyed mutant babies rapidly one by one not allowing them to get any closer.

Once all five of the three eyed mutant babies had been blown up the testicle chinned monster that spat them out ( the monster is called The scrotinater) roared and charged.

"Open fire!" ordered Sisko as he fired upon the scrotinater along with chief obrien.

The monster was shot five times but gave no indication of being in pain.

It got within range of a bajoran militia fighter and proceeded to saw the poor guy in half using its buzz saw arm.

"Our phasers aren't working sir!" yelled Tustridi.

"Keep firing it's our only choice don't stop until it's dead"

The combined fire of Sisko, Tustridi and Chief obrien razed the scrotinater as it got closer.

It managed to spit out another three eyed mutant baby, the mutant baby was spat out with enough force to send it flying and it landed on and blew up a pair of Bajoran deputies.

Meanwhile Sisko counted the shots 'Ten shots-13 shots-15 shots- 17 shots'

And the scrotinater finally died collapsing to its knees.

There were only ten Echo troopers, three candle legs and 5 bloated marines left.

Sisko rallied the troops "Everyone we can finish this quickly just aim for their heads!"

However another purple portal opened up and out of it stepped a creature that to Sisko looked like a Vorta that had taken to many Steroids.

Its bottom half was normal while its tophalf was completely consumed by muscle to the point its lower jaw was absorbed by the muscle and it had to knuckle walk like a gorilla.

Its violet eyes were full of rage as it roared and ripped out a chunk of the floor and threw it towards the bajoran militia/ federation fighting force.

The chunk collided into a trio of bajoran deputies instantly killing them.

And the Steroid administrator (the name of the monster) wasn't the only monster to come through.

Out of the purple portal came Several more Echo troopers, Bloated marines, and Cross walkers.

Captain sisko closed his eyes and let out a sigh knowing that death was inevitable against these odds.

Chief Miles obrien commented "Worf would love to be here as he would say it's a good day to die"

Tustridi commented "You got that right little bro we'll die together as family, going down fighting"

However before Sisko could give the order to attack a big flash of white light blinded him and when it cleared it revealed several new arrivals.

Two of the arrivals looked like towering mechanical behemoths with the second one (Benedicto) looking more mechanical then the latter.

Another one was a quadrupedal lizard.

Another of the arrivals was a six eyed blue bipedal insect with wings.

Only two of the arrivals a middle eastern female and an asian male looked like normal humans.

Needless to say these new arrivals surprised Sisko when he thought nothing else could.

He thought 'Those two cybernetic creatures are as big as that vorta on steroids monster, there is no way we can take them on'

However to Sisko's surprise the new arrivals began attacking the monsters.

Molly unleashed a fury of bolter fire into the Steroid administrator making it roar in pain and rage before promptly dying, she then turned her storm bolter over to the crowd of Echo troopers, candle legs and bloated marines raining death upon them while shouting "Die you filthy monsters none of you deserve to live!"

After gunning down an entire crowd of monsters, she equipped her power hammer and using her jetpack to get her up in the air, she slammed herself down in the middle of another crowd of Echo troopers, Candle legs and Bloated marines and with one swing of her power hammer made monsters explode.

Sora meanwhile being the gung ho fighter he was charged straight into battle and with his chainaxe began sawing into a bloated marine's stomach spilling the black contents of its insides everywhere.

Sora laughed as he finished off the bloated marine and then used his Hell gun to penetrate an Echo trooper's armor.

Sora shot a Candle legs in the chest completely blowing up its torso with the energy blast.

He then shot a Cross walker in the crotch completely blowing up its lower half, Sora said "I did that just because I felt like it"

Meanwhile Minervina used her lightning claws to tear through an Echo trooper's armor and then to tear through its chest ripping out its heart.

An Echo trooper shot Minervina in the head causing her to stumble back however she simply smirked and said "I'm a perpetual, I can't die" and she regenerated from the wound and proceeded to maul the echo trooper who shot her, with her lightning claws.

Taking out her plasma pistol she shot three cross walkers leaving gaping holes in their chest causing them to die instantly before she put her plasma pistol away and went back to mauling the monsters with her lightning claws.

She brutally decapitated a candle legs before she disemboweled a bloated marine and then ran up to and impaled an Echo trooper in the chest.

Milhouse activated his blank aura but made sure to only use a small fraction of it so that he doesn't make everyone on the station commit suicide.

The monsters were grievously affected with the Echo troopers being unable to aim properly and thus all of their shots at Milhouse missing by a mile.

Milhouse seized the day and fired a barrage from his ogryn ripper gun spraying the blood and guts of Echo troopers, cross walkers, bloated marines and candle legs everywhere.

He then switched to his power maul and ran up to a Candle legs and bashed the monster's head in.

Sisko took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, he felt Milhouse's aura activate and it alongside the monster invasion made him want to scream, run away and hide in a corner somewhere but he forced himself to stay calm.

Chief Obrien had been reduced to holding onto his adopted older sister Tustridi for comfort.

The duo were in a tight hug and Miles Obrien was shivering and he asked Sisko "S-s-sir where is that feeling coming from it suddenly feels cold so cold"

Sisko replied with all his determination to keep calm "I don't know but I think it's coming from one of the new arrivals"

Odo meanwhile let out a cry of agony as he melted into a puddle of gold unable to maintain his shape because of the aura.

"Odo!" cried Kira as she went to the security officer's side to see if she could help him.

Meanwhile Fmbo spat out some blood, he chuckled and said "Damn blanks, always fucking me up but they do offer a good challenge"

Fmbo shot psychic lightning at a trio of Candle legs frying them and blowing them up.

He then telekinetically ripped off an Echo trooper's head before he summoned a table to crush a duo of Cross walkers into a wall.

He then switched back to his psychic lightning and blew up eight bloated marines with his psychic lightning before he shot psychic lightning into a group of seven echo troopers thus frying them.

Klr'vlr'gluck and Imtithal as the couple they were made an excellent duo fighting back to back with Imtithal unleashing shots from her pulse rifle and Klr'vlr'gluck unleashing blasts from his neutron blaster.

Imtithal rapidly shot three cross walkers in the chest while her vespid boy friend behind her shot six bloated marines in the head.

Klr'vlr'gluck shot an Echo trooper in the head leaving nothing behind while Imtithal shot a candle legs in the head also leaving nothing behind.

At this rate it wasn't long until all the monsters were killed at which point Milhouse turned his blank aura off.

Odo and everyone else instantly felt better.

Odo was able to resume shape again taking on his normal flat faced humanoid form.

Kira immediately embraced Odo glad to see he was okay.

Chief obrien let go of his adopted sister as the overwhelming terror left them.

And Sisko no longer felt like running away.

Miles' adopted sister the denobulan betazoid hybrid Tustridi thought 'I wonder who these new arrivals are? But that red cyborg one with the beehive hair looks hot I wonder what she is feeling'

Tustridi drawing upon her empathic powers from her betazoid heritage focused on Molly's mind and to her surprise felt nothing but hatred and disgust there specifically hatred and disgust for anything not human.

Molly noticed the intrusion and ran towards Tustridi making a beeline towards her.

Tustridi although attracted to Molly was also smart enough to be scared of her when she saw the techmarine coming towards her.

Molly grabbed Tustridi by the throat and lifted her off of the ground choking her.

Chief obrien yelled "Hey let go of my sister!" and fired his weapon at Molly.

However his weapon didn't even scratch Molly's armor she spared a brief glance at Miles "You call that a weapon and you call this thing your sister?! A filthy xeno?!"

She then turned her attention back to Tustridi while Miles shouted "What do you have against aliens?! You yourself don't look human!"

Molly ignored him and said to Tustridi "You filthy xeno if you ever trespass on my mind ever again I'll shove my drill up your ass, I'll only tolerate filth like you because I'm here to protect this universes humanity and nothing more"

She showed her cybernetic left hand which was a drill for emphasis before asking "Do you understand filth?"

Tustridi with her empathic abilities could feel the hatred radiating off of the techmarine that was choking her and nodded her head yes that she understood.

Molly dropped Tustridi and she landed roughly.

Despite how roughly Molly just treated Tustridi she couldn't help but admire her.

Tustridi thought 'Those cybernetics, they put the borg to shame, I think I'm in love!'

Molly meanwhile walked away eager to distance herself from the xenos filth.

Chief obrien immediately rushed to his adopted sisters side and asked "Tustridi are you okay?"

Tustridi ignored him and called out "Wait what's your name? What are you?"

Molly turned around and replied "I'm Molly sessions and I'm a techmarine of the blood angels chapter of space marines"

Before she resumed walking away.

Tustridi smiled a lovestruck smile and said in a low voice so Molly couldn't hear "Well Molly I don't know where you come from or what a space marine is but one day you're going to be my wife"

Chief o'brien blurted out "Are you crazy? That thing almost killed you! I mean I know you're a mechanophile but come on that's a death machine right there!"

Tustridi replied "Some way somehow I will get past that stone cold hatred of aliens of hers and woo her I swear it on my life!"

Sisko then cleared his throat and tried to assume a professional stance he said "I'm captain Benjamin Sisko the commander of this station thank you for helping us but I need to know who you all are"

Before any of them could explain there was another white flash of light and Ben appeared.

Ben said "I can explain that Captain Sisko"

Later in the Captain's office.

Ben had finished telling Captain Sisko of his powers and had then moved on to The Multiverse War.

"So with Destron attacking numerous universes I am expanding my organization across the multiverse to protect the universes under attack, the people out there are your universes protection team"

Captain sisko replied "This is so much to take in, I mean I already knew there were multiple universes out there that was documented from the mirror universe incident but the fact that there is a warlord trying to conquer The Multiverse, now that's scary"

Sisko took a deep breath before saying "I want to learn more about the people who are protecting us and where they come from"

Ben frowned "Understandable but you might not like what you learn"

Ben snapped his fingers and information flooded Sisko's mind.

Information about a human empire that dwarfed the federation, the klingon empire and the romulan star empire combined.

Information about a human empire that was responsible for the genocide of countless sentient alien races all because those races weren't human.

An empire of religious fanatics cranked up to eleven where free speech didn't exist and individual thought was deemed heresy and punishable by death.

Information about genetically enhanced warriors called the adeptus astartes created out of the gene seed of the primarchs, the children of The Emperor a living corpse.

Sisko then received information about The Tau empire.

Smaller then The imperium of man but still far more powerful then the federation, this Empire was founded by a race called The Tau and believed in a doctrine deemed The Greater good that preached unity of all races.

This empire had a need to conquer and rule that rivaled The Imperium's, and while not as vicious still did horrendous things such as sterilizing the populations of conquered worlds who rebelled against them.

Then came information about The Forces of Chaos and Sisko's insides twisted he wanted to hurl.

As more and more information entered Sisko's mind about this alternate universe one thing became clear.

That where these new arrivals came from there was only war.

Sisko clutched his head and began shaking "H-how can anybody stand to live in a universe full of so much pain and suffering! There is little to no compassion or humanity in that universe just torturing and killing make it stop I don't want to see any more!"

Ben snapped his fingers and the information stopped flooding Sisko's mind.

Sisko collapsed into his chair and took several shaky breaths trying to calm himself down.

Ben allowed Sisko to calm down and ten minutes passed by in silence.

Sisko then leveled a glare at Ben "Of all the universes out there why did you bring people from the most dangerous most evil universe to protect ours? Especially people from the imperium of man? The Imperium are nazis on steroids they are the complete antithesis to The Federation's values!"

Ben replied calmly "Because they're powerful and you need powerful protectors that and I hope your universe can change them for the better, they're the way they are because of how cruel and hostile their universe is, their universe wasn't always so grimdark.

My hope is if they're in a universe with a lot less war and less xenophobia and more tolerance they'll change for the better"

Sisko then asked "And what if some of those imperials go on a killing spree and began killing people here for being heretics and aliens what should we do? The techmarine and the Dreadnought are obviously to powerful for our phasers so we won't be taking them down unless we bring our heavy weaponry and even then we'll probably sustain mass casualties!"

Ben said "I've already thought of that Captain"

Ben held up his right hand which had the infinity gauntlet on it.

Ben summoned an orange energy before turning around and throwing it out the doors of Sisko's office.

Sisko asked "What did you just do?"

Ben replied "I cast a restraints of protection spell on all of the imperials, if they try to kill anyone for being a heretic or for being an alien chains of energy will appear and restrain them"

Sisko let out a sigh of relief he said "Well thank you Ben at least that's a little comforting"

Ben then said "You should probably introduce yourself to them now"

Later in ops.

Molly, Sora, Milhouse, Minervina, Fmbo, Imtithal and Klr'vlr'gluck were in ops with Sisko explaining to them how things worked in the federation.

Sisko walked back and forth as he said "Heresy isn't a thing in The United federation of planets, you are free to worship your god emperor but you don't have the right to kill people for not worshipping him, Molly you are free to worship the Machine god but you don't have the right to kill someone for going against your religious beliefs.

Heresy doesn't exist here, remember that.

Unlike The Imperium we don't kill aliens we work with them, The Federation is a conglomeration of races working together for the greater good so you aren't allowed to go around killing aliens just for being an alien"

Imtithal smiled and said "Like the Tau empire!" (referencing how multiple races work together for the greater good)

Sisko replied "Oh no don't think I'm letting The Tau empire off the hook, The Tau empire is tyrannical as it conquers worlds forcing them to join against their will and if those worlds rebel they are sterilized"

Imtithal scowled "Those people were barbaric idiots that were fighting against their own best interests, it was for the greater good that we ensured they don't have children, we can't allow idiocy to spread"

Sisko shook his head "Unity between multiple races is a good thing but it must be achieved willingly without subjugation as that creates negative feelings of hate and distrust"

Molly scoffed "Are you done with your heretical babble yet mortal? If so I would like to be shown my quarters"

Sisko narrowed his eyes and walked up to Molly.

He stood on his tip toes but even then he didn't reach Molly's height.

He said "Listen here you're on my station and you will obey me if I say no killing aliens you won't kill any aliens, is that clear?"

Molly let out an amused mechanical chuckle "Back home if a mortal talked to me that way I'd kill them but since The Emperor wants me to protect this universe I'll have to overlook your obvious disrespect, fine I won't kill any xenos for now"

Sisko smirked "You won't ever, that orange light that engulfed you earlier that was a form of restraint from Ben, if any of you attempt to kill an innocent alien or person you will be restrained by energy chains"

Molly was shocked then angry " He put restraints on us?! That double crossing son of a bitch!"

Minervina was angry too "Where is he?! I want to shoot his dick off with my plasma pistol!"

Sora however just laughed thus getting a weird look from Molly and Minervina.

"What's so funny?" asked Minervina.

Sora replied "Restraints or not nothing will stop me from killing a heretic or xeno when I'm pissed off"

Sisko still smirking replied "Well good luck with that"

Milhouse simply grumbled to himself, he knew complaining loudly wasn't going to change anything.

Fmbo the loxatl mercenary then spoke "Hey! How come I didn't get any restraints! You know I'm kinky!"

Sisko sweat dropped before replying "Only the human imperials got restraints to stop them from killing innocent aliens and any human they deem a heretic"

Molly groaned saying "This is bullshit" before asking "So where are our quarters?"

Sisko replied "Actually you'll be staying on a ship that Ben has designed for you"

Sisko walked away silently gesturing them to follow him.

He led them to a window which allowed them to see a ship out in the vacuum of space, and its design shocked them.

The ship was a large pink cube that was covered in layers upon layers of machinery.

Molly let out a mechanical breath "So simple yet so complex it's a beautiful piece of technology!"

She then asked Sisko " You're saying that scarf guy built that masterpiece for us? How?"

Sisko replied "Apparently Ben has some reality warping powers due to the infinity gauntlet he wears so he was able to conjure it up effortlessly"

Author's notes

Well I've decided to leave this off on a cliff hanger, next chapter will show the other character's reactions to their new ship!

And I've already got pairings planned out for this story.

Molly and the other imperials will lose their xenophobia over time and adjust to the Star trek universe.

One of the pairings will Be Molly x Tustridi

Another pairing will be Sora abe x Minervina

Also as usual when I write 40k oc's i make them the descendants of real life people.

The Techmarine Molly sessions is descended from US attorney general Jeff sessions.

The catachan Sora abe is descended from japanese president Shinzo abe.

The ogryn perpetual commissar Minervina lincoln is descended from Abraham lincoln.

The gue'vesa Imtithal Manson is descended from Charles Manson

The Apothecary dreadnought Benedicto pena is descended from the current mexican president Enrique pena nieto.

The hunch backed pelager culexus assassin Milhouse simmons is descended from KISS member Gene simmons.

Anyways I may add a couple more characters down the line later on!

Also please review!

In the next chapter the events of the episode Civil defense will happen and our team of 40k characters will go defend a human colony from Destron's monsters!


End file.
